


【卡亨】乐园以外

by Amphetamine0706



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706
Summary: ooc的港澳兄弟情（误有一点点德澳。
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 10





	【卡亨】乐园以外

黄冠亨是粉色的。

黄旭熙发誓，他这么想的时候，脑子里绝对没有任何下流的念头。他只是习惯为每一个遇到的人标记一种颜色，以便于记忆。性格上的温度对应色彩上的冷暖，黄冠亨不高冷，必然不是冷色调。他记起他们的八九岁，性别意识觉醒伊始，他送了黄冠亨粉色包装的礼物，为了作弄他，只因身边的玩伴都说，真正的男人不爱粉色。他原以为会看到对方尴尬又恼怒的模样，黄冠亨却露出真诚的笑容表示感谢。

Thank you, I like pink.

所以黄冠亨是粉色的。

他们是堂兄弟，分别生活在香港和澳门。黄旭熙在很长一段时间内对黄冠亨的印象，仅限于孩提时期的几次见面。黄冠亨的头发总是梳得整整齐齐，穿着没有一丝褶皱的衬衫，脖子上系着领结，安静坐着的时候像欧洲的小天使雕像。而黄旭熙习惯穿着宽大的运动服，头发恣意飞扬。年龄相仿的男孩很容易玩到一起，他没想到黄冠亨礼貌乖巧的外表下藏着一个欢脱的灵魂，他被拉着一起躲进大人们的衣柜，披挂上不合身的衣服，黄冠亨把西裤搭在脖子上作为围巾，如在T台亮相一般凹着造型，玩尽兴之后，再把乱糟糟的衣柜整理好，除了他们俩，谁也不知道这里曾举办过一场服装秀。

他强迫黄冠亨叫他“哥哥”，年纪只大半岁多一点也是哥哥，如果不，他就故意把他的名字念成“冠享”。

十二三岁的时候，黄冠亨被家人送去很远的地方念书，童年的友情容易建立，也容易被遗忘，更何况黄旭熙对黄冠亨并无太深厚的感情。

之后他大多只从父母口中听到关于黄冠亨的消息，什么成绩拔尖，什么在路上走着被星探问有没有兴趣去当明星，尽管父母只是充当信息传达的媒介，他却潜移默化地把黄冠亨视为"别人家的孩子"。

黄旭熙自然是不甘的，他对自己的外貌身形一向自信，既然黄冠亨能在路上被星探相中，那他黄旭熙也能靠脸吃饭。入行一两年，当了经纪人的黄冠亨向他抛来橄榄枝，美其名曰，肥水不流外人田。

他纠结该如何称呼黄冠亨，工作中叫弟弟自然是不妥的，直呼全名太过冰冷，叫“冠亨”又过于亲昵，最终他庆幸他们都有英文名，Lucas和Hendery。

他们像是玩起了儿时的游戏，黄冠亨为他争取品牌代言，在他身上堆叠各式各样的衣服，和小时候不同的是，如今的黄旭熙已经能把这些消化得很好。黄冠亨带他去了很多地方，东京纽约伦敦巴黎米兰，用照片记录下他最好的时光。

有黄冠亨为他统筹规划，黄旭熙越发地出彩，越发受到摄影师和设计师的青睐，他们说他是一块正在被雕刻的璞玉，等到完工的那一天，必将惊艳世人。有一次拍摄间隙，一位刘姓德籍华裔摄影师，名字好像是YANGYANG，向他递过名片，并表示除工作之外他们私下还可以有更多的联系，他傻愣愣地伸手去接，黄冠亨瞬间挡在他身前。

黄冠亨说：刘先生，请不要给我家艺人带来困扰。

从小到大黄旭熙总是比黄冠亨高半个头，他的目光越过黄冠亨的头顶，看到摄影师无奈的笑：我追不到你，追你家艺人不行吗？

黄旭熙看不到黄冠亨脸上的表情，只听到他的声音：抱歉，名草有主。

摄影师说：你们黄家的男人这么难追，原来是因为内部消化了……哈哈，我开玩笑的。

黄旭熙一时处理不过来这几句话中包含的信息量。

拍摄结束，黄冠亨叫住他：今天跟我回去。

他跟着黄冠亨回公寓，说起来他还是第一次来。黄冠亨进门踢掉脚上皮鞋，对他说别轻易弄出绯闻，这会让他很难做。他低头看见黄冠亨因皮鞋摩擦而露出浅粉的白皙脚踝。

你是不是喜欢我？他这样问，出于男明星理所当然的自恋。

噢，不过兄弟之间关系好不算绯闻。黄冠亨歪了歪脑袋，露出平时不常有的狡黠笑容。

名草有主，一语成谶。

黄冠亨喜欢粉色，这是一个秘密，黄旭熙送他粉色包装的礼物，他惊讶竟然会有人这么懂他，尽管他不知道黄旭熙的真实意图。黄旭熙也不知道，他不怀好意的举动，误打误撞地在别人心里种下了期待，他遗忘了的童年友情，是黄冠亨青春期的念想。

黄冠亨的叛逆期来得有些晚，他厌倦了循规蹈矩，直到他离开学校，他才决定要做一些不符合他过往形象的事，第一件就是要和黄旭熙拍拖，即使偷偷摸摸。

黄冠亨签下黄旭熙的时候就公开了他们之间的堂兄弟关系，这样的身份实在太好用了，捧他可以肆无忌惮地捧，私下被拍到勾肩搭背也没关系。他们偶尔会住到一起，只要拉好窗帘，就没有人会看到屋子里他们做爱留下的痕迹。艺人和经纪人住的地方，窗帘拉好，天经地义。

每当黄冠亨给他安排过多的通告让他跑到断气，他之后就在床上“报复”回去，黄冠亨又痛苦又享受，会情不自禁地唤他“哥哥”，这或许是另一种形式的强迫，黄旭熙每次听到都会更兴奋，尽管他本来就是哥哥。

看到黄冠亨的神情，黄旭熙好骄傲，他是“别人家的孩子”的快乐。

黄旭熙一开始本也不想这样，入行这么久他也见惯了这里的心血来潮逢场作戏，他本以为黄冠亨只是好孩子偶尔想放松，时间长了却发现黄冠亨是真心爱他。黄冠亨有一个小本子，里面写着黄旭熙的生日，爱吃的食物，还有人生节点上的关键事件，大多数是在他们分别的青春期被记录下的，也不知道他从何得知。

他偶尔打趣黄冠亨，等你到了三十岁，幡然醒悟，发现还是做一个规规矩矩的Good boy好处更多，你会跟一个女人结婚，丢下我一个人孤独终老。黄冠亨听到总会生气，认为黄旭熙亵渎了他的真心。黄旭熙拿出身为哥哥的宽容，任凭黄冠亨这样“胡闹”下去，尽管他承认他也乐在其中。

他们挑香港迪士尼的淡季休假，早上九十点开园进场，到下午两三点左右便可逛完。一踏进迪士尼，梦幻感笼罩全身，黄旭熙觉得这种氛围还挺适合黄冠亨，看表演的时候才发现原来是因为黄冠亨像小美人鱼里的亚力克王子。

不去乐园的时候，他们等不到夜幕降临就要开始缠绵，时间大概是下午茶时间之后。泡一杯伯爵茶——英国人对中国红茶的再创作，红茶加上佛手柑萃取出的果皮油脂，反而褪去了纯果茶的稚嫩和纯茶的老气。红茶中单宁的酸味与佛手柑果皮的气味混合，醇厚与清新共存，成熟中还残存了一点青涩，像极了人二十到三十岁之间的时光。

黄旭熙从黄冠亨的喘息中闻到伯爵茶的气味，他想起之前参加祖马龙活动，有一款香水叫“伯爵茶与小黄瓜”，前调是茶香，是禁欲的，中后调是麝香松木，是成熟男性的诱人气味。

伯爵茶与小黄瓜，他要送一支给黄冠亨，因为从名字到气味都那么合适。白天，黄冠亨是勤勉的、敬业的、不带一丝多余情感的经纪人，夜晚，情欲在他们的呼吸中流动。

迪士尼是白天也可以做梦的地方，等到烟火表演结束，游乐园关闭，又到了人类夜晚做梦的时刻，他们住在迪士尼酒店里，也就是说可以不分日夜地做美梦。

休假的头几天，生物钟还未从工作日的状态中转变过来，黄旭熙仍会很早醒，晨曦透过窗帘的缝隙投在黄冠亨静止如雕塑的睡颜上，他想，黄冠亨以后会走一条Good boy该走的路，他会看到黄冠亨结婚生子，会看到他的孩子成家立业，他要保持身体健康，要让自己比黄冠亨的伴侣长寿，他发誓最后一定要和黄冠亨一起回到他们的乐园，做永不醒来的梦。 

Fin


End file.
